Wanderer no more
by roxas' billa kaulitz
Summary: she has lost her sister at the age of 6 and now is 16 and has found her and a little more than just her sister. Can this oc of mine warm the heart of a cold blooded murderer? itaXoc , sasoXoc *LEMON later* discontinued til further notice
1. meeting tama and sakurako

_Disclaimer: sad to say but I do not own naruto but if I did you would defiantly c my OC and my sis's OC in there, well on to the story_

Wanderer no more

Searching. Once again she has not obtained her goal. Can you guess what her goal is? No, well her goal is different from most. Her goal: find her long lost twin sister. She has been separated from her sister since she was 6. Her name is Satomi (village), Tama (jewel) .Her sister is Satomi Sakurako (cherry blossom child).

Sprinting from village to village has been her life since she was 13. She is now classified as a missing Nin. She is currently a high chunin. She became a genin at 8, chunin at 10. The Satomi twins also had the kekkei genkai to take someone's most effective jutsu by just touching another person. No one had actually given it a name for it was so rare. Tama has blue hair with black highlights that goes down to her waist but is always in a high ponytail, she also has sea foam green eyes. Her twin sakurako has Pink hair with red highlights.

Sprinting as fast as she could go hoping to find her sister tama failed to realize that she was being followed. When she finally heard a branch snap behind her she spun around and searched for the source of the collapsing branch. Suddenly she see's crimson red eyes staring at her.

"Hello tama" the voice says.

"Who the fuck are you?" tama growls.

"I am itachi uchiha I come bearing the question… would you like to join the akatsuki?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"For one you have nowhere else to go. Also we, the akatsuki, could help you find your twin"

"You could really help me find my sister"

"Yes we could"

"Fine I'll join"

"Wise choice. Keep up with me if you can." With that itachi sprints off in the direction of the mist village.

Tama being who she is had no trouble keeping up with itachi's fast pace. Itachi was surprised to find she could keep up with him, not even his own partner, kisame could keep up with him. For many hours they traveled until they finally were met with what looked like a large rock wall.

"Genjutsu" tama stated as if it were obvious

"Correct" itachi answered knowing it wasn't a question.

Itachi dispelled the genjutsu and they were met with a large 4 story house. Itachi instantly walked to the front door and held it open for tama to walk in. when tama walked in she noticed there was a blonde girl, a blue fish man, a red headed boy, and a boy with a mask on, and finally a girl with pink hair and… WHAT! Red highlights in the room, which appeared to be the kitchen.

"Oh you must be tama I'm Deidara" the blonde girl stated

Immediately the girl with pink hair turned around and stared at you. All of a sudden she leapt out of her seat and jumped on you hugging you like there was no tomorrow. You finally realize what is going on and hug back with just as much pressure.

"Oh my gosh Tama how have you been?"

"Fine how are you?"

"I've been great. I missed you soooo much"

"I've missed you too."

"Well now that you two are done with your greetings I'll tell you who everyone else is."Deidara announced.

"This is kisame itachi's partner" he pointed to the blue fish man.

"This is sasori-Danna" he pointed to the red head

"tha-"

"I'M TOBI, AND TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" the boy with an orange mask on announced

"Tobi… SHUT UP" Deidara yelled

"Hey don't yell at him" tama scolded

"Hey don't boss me around"

"Just listen to me or else"

"Or else what?"

"or else this…" Tama put chakra in her clenched fist and punched Deidara through 2 walls.

"Ohh so that's what you mean by or else" kisame said while laughing.

"You want me to punch you next?"

"Nope" kisame instantly stopped laughing.

"Ok enough fun for now you needs to go see leader-sama" sasori spoke for the first time.

"HE SPEAKS!" tama was amazed

"Whatever I'll show you where to go"

"NO, no I want to take her pleaaasee" sakurako begged

"Ughh… go right ahead"

"Yay!"

Sakurako lead tama to leader's office talking the whole way there.

"Well I'll see u laterz"

"K"

Tama just found out that Deidara was a boy, sasori isn't human, kisame is actually a shark, and tobi is very annoying and never takes his mask off.

Tama knocked on leader's door and faintly heard a "come in".

"Why hello Tama Satomi" leader said(pein)

"Uhh… hello"

"So you have decided to join us"

"h-hai" Tama stuttered

"Good, you were quite hard to track down you know"

"Yea sorry I was busy looking for my sis"

"Well now that you are here you will be partnered up with itachi and can u tell kisame he is now with zetsu"

"Hai"

"You'll need these" Pein handed you a ring and a black cloak with a red cloud on it. The ring read: jewel

"Jewel?"

"That's ur name correct?" Tama nods her head "well that ring goes on your left ring finger"

"Um sir may I change my cloak into something more comfortable?"

"No but you may wear whatever you wish under your cloak and you do not have to wear your cloak inside the base"

"Arigato"

"You may go . Oh and before I forget you will get your own room between sakurako and itachi. You will be sharing a bathroom with itachi."

"Sayonara" And with that Tama went in search of sakurako.

Tama found sakurako back in the kitchen making spaghetti. Tama walked up to her and said "boo"

Sakurako jumped slightly.

"Oh tama-chan you scared me" she said as she held a hand to her heart.

"Sorry um… saku-chan can you show me to my room it's the room between u and itachi."

"Ok hold on let me just finish this so everyone can eat"

Tama only had to wait 5 minutes before saku(sakurako) was done.

"Let's go find your room"

"Hai"

You went to the elevator (yes there's an elevator)and went up to the 3rd floor, right in the middle of the hallway.

"This is your room tama-chan" she stated as she opened a door in front of you.

The room was gorgeous. It has midnight blue walls with black carpet, a king sized bed with again midnight blue sheets and comforters and pillow cases. It has dark wood bed frame along 

with matching dark wood desk and bed side tables, a dark wood book shelf and lastly comfy futon in a midnight blue.

A.N.: well that's the end of this chappy I might finish the second chappy tonight but if I don't it will be up soon

JA NE

-AKATSUKI'S JEWEL


	2. itachi and sasori

_Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto and just for reference I'm totally freaked out so… ya. Well on with the story_

Wanderer no more

Chappy 2:

After learning where her room was tama took a nap. After about an hour she woke up and felt the need to take a shower. So she got a black mini skirt, a crimson colored belt, and a black midriff vest with a single akatsuki cloud. And we can never forget the under garments, a black pair of panties and a black lace bra.

She gathered her clothes and walked in the bath room and locked her bathroom door. But what she forgot to do is lock itachi's bathroom door. She stripped down to nothing and got in the shower. She turned the hot water on and took a nice hot shower. She washed her hair with some lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. Then washed her body with coconut scented body wash. Just as she turned off the shower and was stepping out itachi opened his bathroom door. When he saw her she had her eyes closed still not aware to his presence. He slowly backed out of the bathroom closing the door softly so not to alert her.

Tama got dressed and left the bathroom to dispose of her dirty clothes.

ITACHI P.O.V.

Itachi walked straight to his bed and laid down thoughts running through his head.

'_Wow I can't believe I just walked in on her'_

'_Oh it's her fault for leaving my door open'_

'_But still she does have a hot body, can't deny it'_

'_Must stop those thoughts'_

NORMAL P.O.V.

Tama walked to the room next to her and knocked 3 times. The door opened to reveal saku-chan.

"Hey saku-chan can I talk to u?"Tama asked politely

"sure tama-chan." sakurako replied

Tama walked into sakurako's room and sat on her bed. Saku sat next to her.

"so watcha wanna talk about?"saku asked

"well um… what do u think about itachi?"

"um… I think he's polite, intelligent, and handsome… why?"

"um… I think I might like him"

"why do u think that?"

"well everytime I'm around him my heart flutters."

"tama-chan has a crush!"

"so… do u like anyone?"

"um… I like um… uhh… _sasori"_ saku mumbled the last part

"what was that I didn't hear you?"

"I like sasori"

"still didn't hear you"

"I LOVE SASORI, HAPPY?!"

"oh u might want to know that sasori is at ur door"

"WHAT!?"

Saku runs to the door to open it and sees sasori standing there dumbfounded

"oh.. so u love me huh?" sasori asks while he smirks

Saku blushes like mad

"Well… that's good… because now I can do this" sasori bends down and kisses sakurako on the lips.

"well I'll be going now" tama says in the backround while saku and sasori make out.

Tama goes to her room to sort out her thoughts and once again fell asleep.

Tama was awakened by someone shaking her arm. "hey it's time to get up to eat" itachi said monotonously.

"huh…. Itachi-san what are you doing in my room?"

"trying to get you to get up to eat"

"oh well I'm not going to eat I'm to tired tell saku-chan sorry" Tama mumbled

"hn" itachi walked out quietly thinking _'she hasn't eaten all day she's going to get sick'_

A few minutes later the door to tama's room opened again to let itachi in with the food he is carrying.

"tama time to eat"

"I thought I said I wasn't hungry"

"and I thought I said it was time to eat"

"Ughh" while tama groned itachi slipped a bit of food into her mouth and left the fork in her mouth.

"mmmm…..itachi I'm not hungry"

"eat it"

"Fine"

Itachi stayed in tama's room while she ate to make sure she did in fact eat. When itachi and tama were done eating itachi saw alittle bit of food next to her mouth and licked it off.

Tama blushed

"Um… itachi"

"hai?"

"what are you doing?"

"well… I'm about to do this…" kisses tama on the lips. Soon a simple kiss turned into a makeout session.

"mmm…itachi… stop.. I got… to… go to sleep…"

"fine" itachi sighs

Itachi gets up and goes to his room while tama stays sitting on here bed thinking '_did that really happen_'

After a few minutes tama is in a red spaghetti strap top and a pair of pj pants. She lays down almost falls asleep when someone comes in her room and lays next to her.

"you okay tama-_chan_?"

"yea fine"

"okay try to go to sleep"

"okay"

With itachi nearby tama falls asleep faster than she has in 3 years.

Next day

Tama slowly woke turning her face she saw itachi's peaceful one. When all of a sudden…

"TAMA-CHAN, SAKURAKO-CHAN MADE BREAKFAST HURRY AND GET IT!!"tobi says enthusiastically. And as an after thought he says "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY"

With that said itachi woke up. Tama sits up intending to get up and get dressed but itachi pulls her back into his arms.

"itachi I got to get dressed"

"no you don't"

"yes I do I can't go down in my pj's"

"then don't go"

"itachi" tama says sternly

"uhhh….. fine"

With that itachi and tama got up and got changed and went to the kitchen to eat.

But when they got in the kitchen they saw sakurako and sasori hugging and kissing and slowly backed out of the kitchen.


	3. past and kekkei genkai

_Disclaimer: Sorry but I still don't own naruto. But I do own Tama and Sakurako Satomi (Satomi Twins)! Yay for me!_

Wanderer no more

Chappy 3

Deidara, tobi(who was bugging Deidara), and a guy with slicked back white hair were in the living room trying to watch T.V and saw both tama and itachi walk in with big wide eyes.

"What the hell is up with those fuckers?" the white hair guy asked

"WE ARE NOT FUCKERS U ASSHOLE… AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU PINK EYED, WHITE HAIRED BITCH?" Tama swore through the whole sentence.

"Wow u got a fucking dirty mouth kid"

"Oh… go fuck yourself…again, WHO ARE YOU?"

"Oh that's hidan, un." Deidara told you

"Oh well, did you know saku-chan and sasori-san are making out in the kitchen?"

"WOW, I'm going to go check this shit out!" hidan announced as he ran to the kitchen doorway

"Well then" tama sighed

"I'm soo hungry but I don't want to go in there" tama announced

Itachi, who has finally been acknowledged, nodded in agreement.

"Well wanna go get McDonalds?"

"No, sakurako would pissed and kill us all…UN" Deidara denied

"Ugh… fine call me when they stop sucking each other's faces off."

"K but where u gonna be at?...un" Deidara asked

"I'm gonna go train … hey itachi wanna spar?"

"Hai"

Tama and itachi leave the kitchen to go outside and train. They came to a clearing with targets and grass dummies.

"So wanna get started?" tama asked as she put on her midnight blue gloves

"HN"

Tama took out a kunai and got into her fighting stance. Itachi activated his sharingan and he too took out a kunai. Tama jumped into a tree and closed her eyes so as not to fall for his mangekyo and threw a barrage of shuriken as she ran at him in the midst of attack with a kunai in her mouth. Itachi disappears in a puff of smoke as the shuriken and kunai all hit only to be replaced with a log. Tama stumbles and falls forward a bit only to activate a trap setting off a giant log to swing forward and hit her she dodged it only to set off a paper bomb , which blows up in her face but it's just a clone. As she jumps down to see no one there she suddenly finds herself pinned to a tree. Eyes wide coming face to face with none other than the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

"I win Tama-_chan_" he whispers in her ear sending shivers up her spine.

"Not quite" she whispers back as she activates Byakugan.

'HOLY SHIT, HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KNOW HOW TO DO THIS' His eyes go wide.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet big boy" Tama says as she makes a shadow clone and has one pin him to the ground while she has another clone help her make a rasengan.

'HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW RASENGAN I ONLY KNOW THREE PEOPLE WHO HAVE MASTERD THIS JUSTU'

Tama throws the punch but hits right beside his face as she leaves a huge crater below them.

"I win" tama states as she gets off of him

"I could have damaged your pretty face you know that right?"

"HN" he grunts as he gets into a sitting position

"So you gonna tell me how you got both the rasengan and the byakugan?"

"Fine but you can't tell anyone"

"HN"

"When I was 5 my mother and father died and saku-chan and I went to an orphanage. When we were 6 we got our kekkei genkai, and we were adopted to different village clans. I was adopted to the hyuuga clan in konoha and saku-chan was adopted to the sabaku clan in suna."

Itachi was soon interested in this tail of hers.

"So what is ur kekkei genkai anyway?" itachi asked

"We can take any persons strongest jutsu or Doujutsu by just touching someone"

"Oh"

"Well anyway…I lived in the same house as Neji hyuuga and I touched him when I had my gloves off and I got his byakugan. And when I was leaving the village to find saku-chan naruto thought he could stop me so he grab my shoulders and shook me asking me to stay. I pushed him away saying 'I have to find my sister'. When I touched him my gloves were in my bag so I got the rasengan."

"Wow" unknown to them sakurako and sasori were having a similar conversation.

'_Tama-chan you can come eat now we're donesucking facesnow'_ tama heard in her mind

"Well looks like we can go eat now itachi"

"Huh"

"Yea saku-chan said their done kissing"

When itachi and tama get inside they see that everyone was done eating except kisame because he was on his 5th plate of food.

"Ur such a pig kisame"

"I am not I just eat a lot" he said as he shoveled more food in his mouth

Tama gets out 2 plates she gives 1 plate to itachi and they both get their food and eat in silence.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. I'm all sweaty. Oh and itachi try not to come in the in the bathroom with I'm in there" Tama says as she puts her plate in the sink. Itachi sat there dumbfounded as to how she knew he saw her.

While Tama and itachi were fighting, and the others were playing DDR waiting for Sakurako and Sasori to finish making breakfast and making out.

Sakurako and Sasori were finished making out long ago and finished making and eating breakfast as well and were now having a conversation similar to that of Tama's and Itachi's.

"So Saku-Chan now that weir officially a couple and are together now will you tell me about how you got the power to control sand"

"Well ok"

"It's my kekkei genkai it allows me to gain the strongest ability , jutsu or doujutsu of anyone by just touching them that's why I usually have on my red or pink biker gloves"

"Oh but I still don't get it isn't the only person who can control san like that Gaara Sabaku of the sand village"

"Well that's just it let me tell you the whole sad story of my life"

"When I was 5 mine and Tama-Chan's parents died on a mission. And we were orphaned, when we turned 6 we were adopted into different village clans. I was adopted by the Sabaku's as u probably already know" She said as she started to tear up and cry a bit

"Yeah keep going and please don't cry it'll be all right"

"Thanks so yeah Tama was adopted into the Hyuuga clan in Konoha which is how she most likely got her Byakugan. We never saw each other again until now and all I had to remember her by was a family picture we took the day before our parents left for their mission. When I was adopted Gaara and Temari never left me alone for fear I would do something dangerous. One day when I was 13 I asked to go to the Suna library and look up my kekkei genkai. It doesn't have a name but it's pretty powerful. That night I left the house and tried to run away in search of anything that would lead me to finding my old life again. But Gaara and Temari stopped me. I told them that I had to go and would miss them all dearly (except Kankuro). And I hugged Gaara and Temari and I didn't have my gloves on so I kinda got his power over sand"

"I'm so sorry Saku-Chan but its ok now anyway besides you've got me"

"Anyway hold on a second" Sakurako said

"K" Sasori said

'_Tama-Chan you can come eat now were donesucking faces now'_

"What'd you just do?"

"Oh I just told Tama to come and eat breakfast"

"Oh K let's go to the game room"

"K"

Back with tama

Tama got out of the shower after making sure she was nice and clean. After she put on a blue midriff t-shirt with the word Rae on it and a T in the background and some baggy black cargo pants. She also put on some black silk gloves with a ribbon around her neck.

Tama walked out of her bathroom and walked to her desk where she placed a book that her mother used to read to her and sakurako when they were younger. She opened the cover to see a letter her mom had written to release stress. Even if the letter wasn't a good one she still kept it in memory of her mom.

"Mother……"

A.N.:

Well that's all for now people don't forget to leave a review if you can think of some ideas leave them in a review and they might be in the next Chappy

Ja nE

-Akatsuki's jewel


	4. starts with games

_Disclaimer: waaaaa I still don't own narutooo… but I do own my oc's tama and sakurako !yay! Well onto the Chappy_

Wanderer no more

Chappy 4:

Tama quickly put the letter away for she knew she might start crying again. She put the book the letter was in back in a drawer she got it out of. Tama walked over to the bed, laid down and stared at the ceiling. Just then itachi walked in.

"Hey tama what are you doing?"

"Nothing why?"

"Oh… um are you about to cry?"

"Um… why would you ask that?"

"'cause ur eyes are glistening with tears." itachi stated

"Huh… oh…" tama says as she wipes her eyes of the tears

"So why were you about to cry?"

"Oh …I was thinking of my parents that's all"

"Oh... well do you wanna go to the game room?"

"Uhh… sure"

Together itachi and tama walk down stairs to the game room. While they walked itachi slid his hand over tama's and smiled to himself. Tama too smiled.

As they entered the game room they were met with the sight of sakurako VS Deidara at DDR. Sakurako was winning by a long shot. They were playing the song Doll by terra on basic. With that said the song finished. Sakurako got a B and Deidara got a D. Deidara was grumbling about sakurako cheating somehow.

"Good job Saku-chan" tama made herself known to the occupants of the room. All eyes turned to her as they all asked at once…

"TAMA WILL YOU PLAY DDR NEXT WE WANNA SEE HOW GOOD YOU ARE?!"

"Uhh…sure but I'm not really that good at it" tama answered

Tama got on the metal dance pad and choose random, the song came to be…

Xepher by tatsh

Tama ended up VS sasori on basic

They were both pretty much even matched in the end they both got a B.

"WOW TAMA UR ONE FUCKING BAD ASS AT THIS FUCKING GAME I CAN'T EVEN GET A FUCKING C LET ALONE A FUCKING B"hidan exclaimed

"WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UR ASS UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!?" TAMA YELLED BACK AT HIM

"Whatever I was just complimenting you jeez"

Just then itachi winds his arms around tama's waist and whispers in her ear "_you are quite good at that game"_

"Thank you itachi-kun"

"Want to go somewhere private so I can give you your reward?"

"I like what I'm hearing"

With that they left in a puff of smoke. They reappeared in itachi's room. Itachi instantly kisses her moving down to her neck leaving hickeys

LEMON

He locks the door and pins her to the wall lifting her legs up and carrying her bridal style to the bed. Itachi drops Tama on the bed and takes off his shirt and pants immediately leaving himself in his boxers only. Tama's already breathing heavily from the kissing and anticipating what's to come next. Itachi pulls off Tama's shirt and pants leaving her in her under garments. Next he unhooks her black lace bra and throws it across the room. After that he starts massaging her right breast while sucking on the left. Itachi then gives the opposite the same treatment. Then Itachi pulls down Tama's black panties and his boxers at the same time.

"Wow your huge"

"Am I too big for you?"

"No it's just that…"

"It's your first time isn't it?"

"Well yeah but it's not that either it's just that…"

"Don't worry I'll be gentle besides I'm homered that I get to be your first"

"Umm thank you I guess" Tama blushed

"Your welcome"

As that was said he inserted a large finger in her by now sopping wet hole. Tama moaned as he added 2 more digits into her. But then he just as suddenly as he had put them in he had pulled them out stating that she was ready before she could protest. Itachi bent over and positioned himself at her entrance. Then he bent down to whisper in her ear that it would hurt a little. He pushed in ever so slowly up until he got to her hymen.

"Are you ready Tama-Chan?"

"Just do it already." She said blushing and breathing hard

"Ok" He said as he pulled out almost completely then thrust back in up to the hilt snapping and instantly breaking her barrier. He kissed her to silence her screams and when she nodded her head he started moving in and out of her slowly.

"Please …harder…faster…"

"As you wish my jewel" Itachi said as he thrust into her faster and harder.

"Oh I'm Cumming!" Tama screamed

"Me too" Itachi yelled as well

With that said and one last hard thrust Him and Tama had came at the same time Itachi groaning.

"That was awesome Tama-Chan"

"You weren't half bad yourself Itachi-Kun"

"I love you Tama"

"I love you too Itachi"

Both panting heavily and smiling they fell asleep as Itachi pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his arms around her waist, Tama curled, up her head laying on his chest comfortably.

A.N.

Sorry this chappy is so short the next will hopefully be longer

Ja nE

-Akatsuki's jewel


	5. stomach ache and missions

_Disclaimer: yes I know I still don't own naruto… but I can dream can't I._

_Wanderer_ no more 

Chappy 5:

The next morning tama woke up with itachi staring at her dreamily. "Morning, sleep well?" he asked. "Great" she replied. Next thing they know Deidara, sakurako and tobi burst into the room yelling "ITACHI TAMA-CHAN IS… gone" they lowered their voice at the bed when the saw tama lying next to itachi… staring at them like they were crazy. Thing is… she had no clothes on. Once again they yelled as they ran away shutting the door "WE'RE SORRY, FORGIVE US!"

"That was awkward" tama said as she blushed

"Indeed" itachi agreed

"Well shall we get up?" itachi asked

"Hai" tama answered as her blush died down

Tama said she was going to take a shower and went to the bathroom to do just that. She thought she would use a different shampoo and conditioner this time. So she took out a strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner along with a peach body wash.

When she was done with her shower she changed into a purple long sleeved shirt that buttoned up in the front. The sleeves went a little past her hands and the end of the shirt went a little past her waist. She also wore a dark purple miniskirt that only went a few inches past the end of her shirt. She put a belt loosely around her waist so it was over her shirt. The belt had a large purple transparent jewel. The belt was tied in the back. She put on some dark purple fingerless gloves and some belted boots that went right below her knees.

When she came out itachi looked at her with aww as she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Together they walked down stairs to the kitchen and saw sakurako making breakfast. Sakurako put the last bit of food on the table and everyone rushed into the kitchen when they finally smelt the food. She had made bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, toast, and portages sausage. There was also some orange juice, milk, water, and tea out. Everyone grabbed a plate and got their portion of food tama had 4 portages assuages, 1 toast slice, 4 bacon strips, and some eggs. But tama didn't want any of the drinks that were out. So she went to the fridge to get a can of coke a cola.

"Tama your gonna get a stomach ache if you drink soda with your breakfast." Itachi warned

"I will not, I always drink soda with my breakfast" tama retorted

"Don't come to me when you have a stomach ache" itachi told her

"I won't"

After that everyone ate in silence until tobi told kisame what he saw that morning, kisame told zetsu, zetsu told kakuzu, kakuzu told hidan, hidan told Pein, Pein told Konan, Konan told sasori who asked itachi "is it true?"

"What is true?"

"That you and tama did it?"

"Who-who told you that?"Itachi stuttered for the first time in his life

"Well tobi started the rumor"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" tobi screamed as he ran from itachi

About 10 minutes after everyone finished breakfast tama got a stomach ache just like itachi said she would. So tama went up to itachi's room holding her stomach. She knocked on the door still holding her stomach. Itachi answered the door and saw her and said with a smirk on his face "told you you would get a stomach ache"

"Will you stop being a jerk ad help me get rid of it?"

"Fine come in and lay on the bed" itachi said as he went into the bathroom.

Tama did as she was told. Soon itachi can back with a glass of water and two pills. "Take these and don't move for a bit." Once again tama did as she was told but soon fell asleep. Itachi covered her in his crimson red comforter. Later itachi came in shook tama awake. "tama pein wants us to go on a mission." "k let me go change a get my things together" "ok" with that tama went to her room to change.

She put an extra set of clothes in a black one strap bag along with 4 onigiri, extra kunai and shurikan, extra dark pink velvet gloves, a bottle of water, an extra ordinary katana. Tama left her room in a in a black yukata that went right below her butt and had both sides cut up to her waist. She had a wide belt that was red. She had some crimson red spandex shorts on underneath and a spandex crimson red top on under her yukata. She also put on black fingerless gloves. She put on black ninja shoes and put her hair in a high ponytail.

Tama also had her Akatsuki cloak of her shoulder with her backpack on and a katana around her waist. The katana had a dark blue hilt with a midnight blue crystal jewel near the top od the hilt. The blade was black that looked to never have been stained by blood.

Itachi came out of his room to see tama leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"must you always look hot for everything?" itachi asked

"well this is my normal attire for missions." Tama replied

"well lets get going I want to finish this mission as soon as possible" itachi said to tama

"all right but you never told me what the mission was." tama told him

"we must go retrieve a scroll that leader-sama wants"

"oh well were do we have to go?"

"sound"

"wow didn't Sasuke just leave there?"

"hn"

With that they left base and went to get the scroll. Unfortionatly for them they were going to run into a little trouble.

A.N.:

Well that's the end of this chappy. I told you it would be longer. Oh and for all of tama's outfits you can find them on my profile. Please if you have any thoughts please tell me them in a review.


	6. AN

I REFUSE TO WRITE ANYMORE UNTIL I GET AT LEAT 5 REVIEWS! COME ON THAT'S ONLY 4 REVIEWS. But I am happy to thank akatsuki's cherry blossom for reviewing. So thanks.

-Akatsuki's jewel


	7. sasuke

_Disclaimer: kk well I've decided to update because of the reviewer who keeps reviewing. So thanx to u akatsuki's cherry blossom. Well I still don't own naruto, but if I did all hot akatsuki would still be alive and my oc's would be in there._

Wanderer no more

Chappy 6:

They had been traveling for a few hours and they were close to sound. Finally after such a long time tama spoke "itachi can we stop to take a bite to eat?" after a moment of silence itachi answered "hai we may stop tama-chan" while tama was getting her onigiri out she felt a presence that she had not felt since she left konoha. "Itachi your brother is near" "hn, so my foolish little ototo is coming?" tama knew by the way it sounded that it was a rhetorical question and she shouldn't answer.

About 5 minutes later Sasuke came into the clearing glaring at itachi. Then he looked at tama surprised to see her there. "Tama what are you doing here with… HIM" Sasuke asks as if the scene wasn't right. "Oh I'm on a mission with him." "WHAT… WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BE ON A MISSION WITH HIM?!" Sasuke yelled with anger. "I'm in the akatsuki, and I'm his partner. And the fact that I love itachi would also be a reason." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why are you in the akatsuki?" Sasuke asked. "Um because I was looking for Sakurako and Itachi said he could help me find her if I joined, and it turned out that she was already in the akatsuki." Tama said back. "WHAT… WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD SHE BE IN THE AKATSUKI?!" Sasuke yelled. "Because she was looking for me and had nowhere else to go. She's also partnered up with Sasori." Tama said. "Why is she with him of all people you'd think she would be with Deidara or something, and remind me again why you two girls aren't partners again?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Well let's see she loves Sasori could be one reason, yes she used to be with Deidara. And were not partners because Leader-Sama says so." Tama replied smugly. "Ugh just forget it already, all that really matters is that if your with Itachi for any reason at all then your' dead to me. I'm sorry Tama but if you're really in love with him then I'm going to have to kill you." Sasuke said. "You can't do that Sasu-kun." Tama said. "Oh can't I. If you get in my way trying to protect your love then I'll have to exterminate you, once again I'm sorry that it had to come to this you should have just stayed in the village or come with me, and you would have had a much better life. Oh and DON'T CALL ME SASU-KUN!!" Sasuke said just as smugly as she had earlier. "Once again we go back to the 'you can't do that' " "I can and will" "no you can't you're not strong enough and to quote ita-kun 'you lack hatred'. Itachi suddenly becoming known to them again says "she's right you know you do lack hatred" Sasuke gets pissed off at them for tag teaming on him.

Sasuke activates his sharingan puts a kunai in his mouth grabs two shuriken in each hand and get's into a fighting stance charging at them full speed. And Tama suddenly puts her foot up and he runs right into it. "Hey Ita-kun can I touch you real quick?" "Why?" Then he remembers. "Oh yeah … sure … ok." She takes off her gloves holds his cheek in her hand and kisses him on the lips while Sasuke's writhing in pain on the ground. "Thanks Ita-kun." She says as she puts her gloves back on. Sasuke gets off the floor and glares at the two of them and being an idiot charges at her again and gets hit again only this time he ran right into her fist instead. "Itachi I'm gonna finish this as quickly as possible so we can finish our mission." "K." Tama activates her newly attained sharingan and picks up all of Sasuke's moves, dodges them all and leaves a paper bomb on his back blowing him up. This turns out to be a log. "Damn I thought I had him there." She turns to a tree and turns the kunai backwards and throws it hitting him on the forehead knocking him out of the tree. "Well hello there monkey boy." She says as he asks the most commonly asked question. "How'd you get the sharingan?" "It's called a kekkei genkai" And with that she knocks him unconscious and pulls him under the ground leaving him there. "Thank you Kakashi-Sensei." "Come on Tama-Chan let's go, that was awesome by the way."

"Well here" tama says as she hands itachi an onigiri. "Thanx" itachi replies as he takes the onigiri. A few hours later tama and itachi get a about 10 miles away from where Sasuke was and it was pretty late. "Tama let's stop at the next village. There should be a small town nearby." "Hai".

They came to the town itachi spoke of; the town looked as if they don't even know the akatsuki. "This town is in the middle of the forest so none really know of akatsuki." Itachi states. They proceed walking until they reach an inn that was pretty nice. They walk into the lobby and itachi asks "can we have a room for 2 please?" the man at the desk answers by giving him the key and says their room would be on the second floor. They walk to the elevator and itachi presses the button with a 2 on it. Once they reach the door itachi opens the door with the key slips in and holds the door open for tama. Once tama got in and took her bag off itachi came up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Kisses her neck and starts leaving hickes… then they do the deed with only them to know it.

A.N.:

Hey hope you liked it please review I want to hear your thoughts

Ja nE

-Akatsuki's jewel


	8. pedophile and a voice

Hey hey sorry about not updating sooner. My computer got fucked up. Then my WORD processor stopped working.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto or any akatsuki, but thankfully I do own my OC's.**

_Wanderer no more_

Chappy 7:

Tama woke early the next morning, even before itachi did (rare). She went to sit up and get out of bed but when she did itachi's strong hold pulled her back down. Carefully she lifted his arm, which was reluctant. When she finally got untangled she went to her bag and got a new outfit for the day. She went to the bathroom took a quick shower with the provided shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. When she got out she dressed in her extra clothes. A white midriff tank top with a blue "t" in the middle, a pair of blue jeans with 2 white studded belts that she put slanted. She also put on blue and white sneakers.

When she got out of the bathroom she saw itachi lying on the bed looking at her with a hurt look in his eye. "You left bed without me" he pouted "yea sorry I was trying to let you sleep while I took a shower" tama replied as she approached him. "ok I'm going to take a shower and then we can go ok?" itachi said as he kissed her. "k"

Itachi soon came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and had only his boxers and pants on. Tama had gathered their things up and was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. When she saw him she blushed a little, turning her head to hide her blush. Itachi smirked at this. "What's wrong tama-Chan? Not blushing are we?" he said in an almost whisper, dangerously close to her ear. Just when she thought itachi might kiss her he reached behind her and grabbed his shirt and cloak.

Finally after her blush had left, tama and itachi set out to otogakure. They had made it to otogakure in about 3 hours. Now they were sneaking around in orochimaru's castle like building. Finally after about an hour of hiding in the shadows. They came to a door tama used her byakugan to see past the door (obtained when in konoha, will tell u when my author note at the end). "The scroll is in that room itachi" tama said in a whisper. Itachi then opened the door slowly and quietly so not to alert anyone. They swooped in with grace and on a pedestal lay the scroll with they were sent to get. Just then orochimaru (pedophile) burst into the room.

"I see he finally sent someone to get it. Oh who is this, a new member perhaps? We'll what might her name be? Never mind I don't need the name of the one I'm about to kill." the pedophile said

"Oh will you, SHUT UP YOU FUCKED UP GAY PEDOPHILE!" tama yelled as she activated her sharingan

Orochimaru (gay pedophile), who didn't take kindly to the insult, lunged at tama with his snake sword in hand. Tama deflected the kunai that was thrown from an unknown shadow clone. Tama had just enough time to summon a pair of twin katana's before orochimaru stabbed her in the shoulder. Tama looked at the wound before taking a swipe at him with her katana's. Orochimaru then jumped back so not to get cut. Tama then pulled the katana out of her shoulder as she kneeled down. She quickly healed the wound before looking up to see itachi standing in front of her fighting orochimaru. He was losing seeing how he was going blind. With one final attack he flew back hitting the wall falling unconscious. Tama looked at him with horror stricken eyes. She grew enraged; her eyes took on an eerie black as her hair turned to a midnight blue. She seemed to be taken over by a dark force that felt much like the jinchuriki(sp?) but much darker. She ran forward on all fours, resembling a cat. She ran right up to orochimaru and with her nails, which had grew more pointed, slashed at hid eyes causing him to go blind never to see again. With that he fled. Tama slowly reverted back to her normal self.

'**If you want to save Ur boyfriend you must hurry before he dies' **tama heard in the back of her mind. Tama looked around and saw itachi. She quickly ran over to him.

'_Who are you and how can I save him?'_ tama asked in her mind

'**I will answer who I am later but for now, all you have to do is kiss him'** the voice told her

'_How will kissing him help'_

'**JUST DO IT!' **with that said tama kissed itachi. At first nothing happened but suddenly itachi glowed a black-ish blue and was fully healed. Tama picked itachi up with little to no strength, walked over to the scroll grabbed it and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

-

Tama appeared at base in her room and laid itachi on her bed and let him rest. Tama then walked to pein's room and gave him the scroll he wanted, went back to her room cuddled next to itachi and feel asleep forgetting the strange voice in her head till later.

-

Hey so tama was originally from rain village but when her parents died sakurako and tama were adopted by different families. Sakurako was adopted into subaku family (gaara's family), while tama was adopted into the hyuuga family where she obtained her byakugan by touching neji when she was little.

**Well just thought I should let you know this now before I forget again. Well it's about 3 in the morning here in Hawaii, so I think I'll go to sleep **** Ja nE**

**-Akatsuki's jewel**


	9. clothes

A A.J.-

**Hello people sorry I don't update that fast now days. I've been kinda busy. But I didn't update on the weekend for a good reason I swear. If you must know I went to a concert. It was.. drum roll please… THREE DOORS DOWN… sorry I really like them. Well any way.**

**ITACHI-**

**Tama-Chan (Akatsuki's jewel) does not own naruto or any of its characters. But if she did she would have tama and sakurako be bf and gf with sasori and I. Also she would not have me die at sasuke's hands and sasori would not die at chiyo and sakura's hands.**

**A.J.-**

**On with the story**

Wonderer no more

Chappy: 8

Tama woke up feeling a sick. She wondered why then she heard the voice again.

'**You feel sick right now because that was the first time you transformed' **the voice told tama

' _Seriously who r u?!' tama asked in her head._

'**I am miyu, 1 of the 2 demon queens. I have a sister named mizu she is the other demon queen. She is inside Ur sister sakurako. She is a orange and red fox, while I am a blue and black cat.' **Miyu told tama

'So why r u in me? And why have you only now made urself known to me? Also does saku-chan know that mizu is in her?'

'**I'm in you because when u were being made into a life you and ur sister were to be made the strongest in the world and you might not have control of urself so we thought it would be wise to come into ur bodies and control ur power so we stayed dormant until we were needed. When itachi got hurt Ur emotions brought me out. And no sakurako doesn't know.'**

'Wow that took a while'

' **Yea well just so u know now that I have been awoken I can not go back into dormancy.'**

'May I tell people about u?'

'**Yes you can but you may only tell one person who****you can trust with your life and you can't tell your sister.'**

'Fine I'll tell Ita-kun'

As she told that to miyu she saw that itachi was just waking up, he looked at her with a look that said why-the-hell-am-I-not-injured?

"Hey itachi I have to tell you something but it may sound a little ridiculous, but I swear it's true and I just found out."

"Will u just spit it out already"

"Fine, well I have a demon inside me named miyu and she has a sister named mizu. Miyu is a black and blue cat while mizu is a red and orange fox. You can't tell anyone not even my sister. Ok?"

"Hn"

With that they took a shower and got dressed for the day. Unfortunately for itachi his clothes were all dirty cause he forgot to do laundry before he went on his mission so he had to wear the outfit he swore he would never wear…

A pair of pants that resembled a black pair of naruto's pants and a shirt that looks like neji's but is red. When tama saw this she asked "forget to do laundry?" "Yes" "if I get a little something in return I'll give you something." "K" tama goes to her dresser and goes in the top drawer grabbed an outfit of clothes that looked like it wouldn't be for her. She walked over to itachi and handed it to him. "Here" "what's this?" itachi asked, "Something I've bought incase u forgot to do laundry."

With that she shoved him in the bathroom to change. When he got in the bathroom he finally got a good look at the clothes it was a white long sleeve button up shirt, with a pair of silk black pants when he got out of the bathroom and tama saw him she smiled and had sparkles in her eyes. "I knew you would look hot in that!" tama exclaimed

"Hey can I put accessories on you and do your hair?" tama asked "sure why not Ur just gonna keep asking" with that said she got out her hair kit and accessory kit. When itachi saw them he got kinda scared.

Tama opened the hair kit and got out a bottle of washout hair dye that was red and streaked itachi's hair then she got out her shears and layered his bangs. She then closed her hair kit and opened her accessory kit and got out a 2-belted choker and put it on him. Also she took out a ring that had a small red rose in the middle and had a white diamond underneath it. She also took out a couple dog tags that had a cross on it.

"Ok I'm done" tama announced

"Finally" when he looked in the mirror in her room he was surprised that he really liked the way he looked. With that he took her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her with as much passion as possible. "You like it?" tama asked "no I don't…" itachi answered and tama got sad "I love it!" he finished at that tama got happy. "Let's go get something to eat seeing it's lunch time" itachi said and picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen they saw that sakurako wasn't making lunch so tama asked Deidara who was looking for something to eat. "Where's saku-chan?" "Oh she's on a mission with sasori" "what's the mission?" "So go find a girl named twilight and bring her here" at that name tama grew angry and said in a voice that could kill even Satan "twilight…"

TBC…

Well that's all for now, once again sorry for it taking so long and being kinda short onegai R&R

Ja nE

-Akatsuki's jewel


	10. her story

Disclaimer: hey sorry 'bout leaving you with the cliffy

Disclaimer: hey sorry 'bout leaving you with the cliffy. Well anyway I got bored so I thought would type this. Oh and I'd like to that the **first **person to favorite my story… kAwAiI pAnDa-ChAn

ITACHI-

Tama-Chan still does not own naruto or it's characters but she does own the OC's

Wonderer no moreChappy: 9

"Wha-what's wr-wrong with twi-twilight?" Deidara asked while he cowered in a corner of the room. She simply said "nothing for u to know." And walked away but before she got out of hearing range she said "oh and itachi, I've suddenly lost my appetite" then disappeared from sight.

"What was wrong her?" Deidara asked itachi as he got out of his 'cowering corner'. Itachi answered with a simple "hn" then he left to find tama. But the first place that came to mind when he thought of where she might be was… the large sakura tree in the back of the base. So he headed there in hopes of finding her.

WITH TAMA

Tama went to her favorite place in the akatsuki base… well technically it wasn't inside the base but rather, right outside. She hoped to the highest branch of the tallest sakura tree and began to cry tears that she had held all those years. Apparently the thing with twilight had pushed her over her limit. She tried to stop her silent but they just keep coming so she finally just gave up. That's when she found her head placed on a strong chest with that person running his hands through her silky hair saying whatever is wrong would be alright. And strangely she found the person sounded like itachi.

So she just did what was natural she cried harder. Itachi's shirt soaking up the tears as she cried after a while the tears finally stopped and itachi asked what Deidara stuttered earlier but differently phrased. "Tama what is it that makes you hate twilight?" when she didn't answer for a long period of time, itachi look down at tama and saw she had cried herself to sleep. So he picked her up disappeared in a flock of crows and appeared in tama's room. He decided to do his laundry while she was asleep so he covered her up in the comforter and left to the laundry room.

When tama woke up she saw pein in the doorway so she asked "what are you doing her pein-sama?" he answered by saying "Deidara has told me that you do not like twilight. I am curious why?" "Nothing of importance" "everything to do with this organization is important so tell me" "well…well when I was very little I would always cry for my parents and I would always get a lot of attention but I never did it on purpose I was just really clumsy. And you see twilight is my… older sister. She used to hate that I would hog the attention. So she made up a lie and made my parents hate me and never pay attention to me. From that day I've always hated her I even tried to kill her, and almost succeeded.

When pein heard the story he almost wanted to cry but held himself back. With that he left the room and when he did he went straight to his room and uncovered a picture that was hidden deep in his desk, in a drawer that had a lock on it. He took the picture out and looked at it. It had a girl with blue hair and a girl with pink hair that looked about 4 and lastly their 2 parents that had orange hair and purple hair, along with a girl with green hair that looked about 5. They all looked happy. He was so busy looking at the picture that he didn't hear tama come in. "pein-sama may I ask that you don't tell anyone my story" he didn't put the picture away fast enough and she saw it. "Pein-sama can I see that picture… after all I told you my story" so he handed her the picture. What see saw was a surprise to even her…

It was her, sakurako, twilight and their parents. So when she saw this she asked the obvious question "how did you get this?" "I was there when you took it and I've never let anyone know that I've had it. And I… I am your father…" "What?" "I am your father" "dad? You know somehow I always thought you were after all you're the only person I can remember that has orange hair." With that she ran at him with arms wide. When he saw this he opened his arms and hugged her with all his might. He smiled, even if it was only slightly.

"Hey daddy can I tell saku-chan ur our father?" _**(I know she sounds really unlike her but she always loved her dad)**_ "Yea you can when she gets back, and I'll even talk with twilight." "Thanx, I think I'm going to go find Ita-kun now" "he's in the laundry room doing clothes" "thank you, bye bye"

A.N

Sorry this Chappy is so short I'll try to make the next one longer. But I'm running out of ideas. Please **please **please R**&R **I need some more ideas.


	11. close call

Tama-

Tama-

Hey people sorry it took me soooo long to get this typed up but I've been really busy lately. I've just went back to school, I now have homework; I've been going to a lot of places, so I think you can understand why it took so long.

Oh and as an afterthought, all those who read this story go check out my other story '**my life with a vamp'.**

**Wanderer no more**

**Chappy: 10**

Sakurako and Sasori ran through the forest as fast as they could to find their green haired target before she left the last known place she was at, sand village (where sakurako was raised after being adopted). Once they got to the border of sand village sakurako told sasori to hide in the shadows and only come out if he absolutely had to, she told him as she gave sasori her cloak.

Sakurako walked to the gates and started to walk through when a guard grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her to the ground.

"And where the hell do u think ur going **bitch!?**" The guard hissed/asked

Sasori almost came out of hiding when this happened but restrained himself.

"I think I'm going to find what I came here for u mother-fucking jackass!!" Sakurako yelled as she punched the guy off her and got up. 2 other guys grabbed each of her arms as the 1st guard told them to take her to the kazekage (Gaara).

WITH GAARA…

Gaara was sitting at his desk doing paper work when 2 guards walked in carrying a girl with pink and red hair kicking and screaming.

"**LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU ASSHOLES!!"** He yelled at them as they let go of her, bowing low to the ground and running for their lives begging for forgiveness. As Sakurako ran up to Gaara and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Where have you been all these years sakurako?" Gaara asked

"Around" she answered

"So watcha doing back here?" Gaara asked

"I'm looking for a girl with green hair she was supposed to of been seen here last, have you seen her?" she asked

"Yea she came here looking for work or a place to stay; I told her she could stay here as long as she wanted." Gaara answered her

"Is she still here?!" sakurako asked in an eager voice.

"Yea actually she's right down the hall" Gaara answered as Sakurako ran down the hall to the room stated, and yanked the door clear off its hinges.

There lied on the bed was the very girl she and sasori searched for. The green haired girl looked at sakurako and was shocked. There was…

Her sister.

"Twilight… you have to come with us… be it by force, or free will." sakurako said

"Us?" twilight asked

As that was said sasori walked in calmly as if nothing was going on but in reality there were alarms going off, the Akatsuki's alarm.

"Hurry up before Pein gets mad at us for taking so long on such a simple mission." Sasori stated.

"So what will it be force or free will?" Sakurako asked as Sasori punched a guard in the face and Gaara came running in.

"What the hell's going on in here?!

"Umm well since I know that _**he**_ can't beat me anyway I guess free will." She stated in a snobby way.

The next thing that Twilight knew was she was on the ground with a sharp stinging pain in her left cheek, a hand mark on her cheek and tears in her eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" Twilight screamed as Gaara was wide eyed while Sasori was just smirking as the scene unfurled.

"**I MAY HAVE LOVED YOU WHEN WE WERE KIDS BUT RIGHT NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING A TOTAL BITCH!! AND IF YOU EVER SAY ANOTHER THING ABOUT HIM AGAIN THEN I WILL BE SURE TO NOT JUST LEAVE YOU WITH A SLAP MARK!!**

"What the hell's wrong with _**you**_ are you guys like married or something?!" Twilight asked with her hand still on her cheek, while her tears had subsided.

"NO WERE NOT!!" they both yelled as sasori jumped out the window grabbing twilight on the way out. Gaara ran into the room, as sakurako was about to jump out.

"Sakurako why are you with him; sasori of the red sand?" Gaara asked urgently

"Because I'm in the akatsuki and I… I love him." She answered "_good bye Gaara nii –Chan_" she whispered as she jumped out the window tears coming down her cheeks.

"_Good bye imouto__" _Gaara said as he looked down at his feet and shed a tear for only the 5th time in his life; all those times crying for his sister.

"As of now sakurako satomi must be killed on sight or brought back to me!" Gaara said to the guard next to him

"Yes sir" the guard said as he ran out of the room to tell the other guard

WITH SAKU AND OTHERS…

They had traveled in silence, only sasori noticing the silent tears coming down Sakurako's cheeks. They got about a mile away from the base when suddenly the ground started to crack. All three rouge ninja's jumped into the trees to get off the ground

"Well I see I was right in thinking the pink haired bitch from Suna would become a missing nin" Sakura Haruno said as she came out of the trees with dirt on her black gloves.

"I am not a bitch, you queen of sluts," Sakurako said as she hoped out of the tree and summoned her twin katana's

"I AM NOT A SLUT!!" sakura yelled as she went to punch Sakurako's face but sakurako ducked and took her crimson red katana and swiped at sakura's cheek and cut her just below her eye, leaving a permanent scar.

"Gahhhhhh!!" sakura screamed as she covered her eye trying to heal the scar. Punched sakura in her stomach and was about to kick her in the back of her head when a log took the place of the sakura that was suppose to be in a tree. Sakurako screamed in pain when a kunai was lodged into the middle of her back; she fell to the ground trying to pull the kunai out of her back without much more pain than needed.

Sakura was about to punch sakurako in the back of the head when sasori used his puppets to grab sakura's wrists and was about to stab her with it's katana when a second sakura came out of the trees with a small katana in her hand as sasori turned around she stabbed him in his only human body part: his heart.

"Ack!" sasori gasped as he fell to the ground slowly dying

"NOOOO!!" sakurako yelled as she saw sasori get stabbed. That's when she felt something strange raise in her, the hatred for the one who stabbed sasori.

Sakurako's eyes turned crimson red and her hair turned orange and she grew about an inch. She started running a pattern that resembled a foxes hunting patter: zigzag. She bit sakura's arm and ripped it out of its socket with sharp, meat eating teeth, which had not been there before.

Sakura fled trying to heal her now non-existent arm so not to die of blood loss. Sakurako slowly transformed back to her normal self. She turned around to see sasori barely hanging onto life.

'**If you wish him to live you must kiss him but I warn you he will become human again and his life will still be in danger but he will heal enough to get some medical treatment'** a voice said from within Sakurako's mind

'But wh-who are you? And I don't care if he's human or if he hates me later' sakurako thought

' **All will be explained later but hurry or he will die!'** in such a rush sakurako kissed sasori and waited a few moments and nothing happened except sasori's heart stopped beating. Soon though he glowed a red-pink and he was human with a heart beat but the beat was fading.

She found twilight behind a tree watching all this happen, sakurako picked sasori up and told twilight to hurry up and follow her.

WITH TAMA…

Tama found itachi and they were going to get something to eat when they heard the door burst open so they went to see what was happening. They got there to see sakurako caring sasori and the green haired bitch herself: twilight, behind her. Sakurako quickly ran up to tama and pleaded her to save sasori's life.

A.N.-

Hey people again sorry for taking so long to update this and I will try to update my other story 'my life with a vamp.' Very soon…

**p.s.-**

**I just made a freewebs it's**

/akatsukisjewel/


	12. URGENT!

URGENT!!!!

Jewel: hey everyone… yea I know a lot of stories and I have soooo many idea's for new ones but I just can't seem to get the time to update soo…..

_**I'LL BE GETTING RID OF 1 OF THEM PLEASE TELL ME WHICH U WANT GONE AND I'LL DELETE THAT ONE… (THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES)**_

_**Oh and by the way I'll be making a shugo chara fanfic… it's ikutoXoc and kukaiXoc**_


End file.
